


Warm waves and warm...

by LadyUkkey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beaches, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey
Summary: Steve wakes up with the sun in his eyes and warm water laping at his legs along with someone or somthing lapping at him...





	Warm waves and warm...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NekoTiara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoTiara/gifts).



Steve sucked it air quickly and his eyes flew open, to stare into giant eyes of liquid gold, he was mesmerized and panting heavily, the warmth of the waves patting his sides gently and a solid weight on his legs.

Staring into those eyes he noticed they blinked twice, once from the side and then atop, “Wha-” He was silenced, warm lips touching his own and a shift in the weight on his legs; oh, oh that was nice, Steve slowly closed his eyes giving in to the mouth above him and opening, up letting who or whatever was on top of him in. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind he felt a tingling of concern. A skilled tongue entered his mouth, it too felt strange, pointy and almost cool; he greedily kissed back into the mouth wanting more of whatever it was offering. A happy grumble came from the thing above him and he groaned in return, lifting his hands up around the torso above him, his large hands roaming over a soft well muscled back.

He shifted away, panting again, and the person was smirking, smug and he felt again the weight on his lower half shift, causing his hips to lift up and grind on the surface there. It was one solid block of muscle; confusion must have shown in his features as the mans smirk turned into a grin and he lifted his weight upwards showing off his body letting Steve get a good look at his beautifully tanned skin, dark curly cropped hair and well sculpted face. He was stunning, seemingly glowing with a hint of a sparkle as the sun shined off the soft sounding waves, the man’s shoulders looked well-used and his arms muscular, but his frame smaller than Steve’s own.

Before his eyes could travel any further a calloused hand lifted his chin up to look back into those golden eyes, the man was still smiling. And what a wonderful smile it was; Steve was fixated, and he must had said something out loud because the man chuckled before leaning into kiss him again. This he kissed him it was soft and slow, that inhuman tongue again exploring his mouth as he used his own in response. Soon the man's weight was on top of him again; moving, shifting, causing Steve to groan and rub up against the body atop of him. 

Moaning slightly as they parted, the man expertly kissed and sucked down Steve’s neck and clawed hands roamed over his naked chest; since when did he not have a shirt on? Since when did he? How was he here on the beach? The questions that came swimming into his head were completely put aside when those hands found his nippes, toying them, making them rise. 

Steve gasped and the man smiled against his neck. He then started moving, sucking and kissing down the blond’s chest; leaving a trail of cool tingles in his wake, like someone had used mint tea on his skin. The man skillfully moved himself down towards Steve’s crotch, and the large blond couldn’t look away from the molten eyes as they sparkled with glee and the tongue - the actually pointed tongue! - licked along the top line of Steve’s trousers, as nimble hands made quick work of his buttons. 

Yet another smirk formed as he released the blond’s aching member from his undergarments and licked a stripe up the underside, causing a lewd moan to fall from Steve’s lips; he couldn’t keep his eyes away as those deliciously plump lips kissed and licked around it, the man seemingly pleased with what he was working with.

Steve was panting worked up from all the teasing, and what was he doing? Why did it feel so good? Why was he even on the beach?

”Oh sweet Pos-” he let out a deep groan as the man swallowed him whole, not holding out and working the shaft along with his skillful mouth; Steve had the fleeting thought that this wouldn’t last long.

As he watched the curls bob as the man sucked his cock down like he was made to, one of the tanned hands moved its way up over his abdominal muscles feeling and pressing into his skin. Steve’s eyes flickered to the hand it was webbed and called the man's skin was shimmering in the sun not the reflection of the waves that lapped at his…tail?!? There was a swift flick of a tongue around his cock along with a vacuuming and Steve arched up off the sand groaning as he came unexpectedly and hard down the back of the man's throat, who swallowed it down with glee wriggling and moaning happily. 

The man / merman released Steve’s softening cock with a loud pop still holding it and grinning maniacally.

“Steve, Stevie! Are you-oh my sweet baby jesus…that’s a merman.” Bucky, Buck that was Buck! 

Steve tore his eyes away from the merman lying in between his legs to his very confused looking comrade. 

“Wha-wha just happened?” Steve’s voice was rough, and not just from the orgasm. 

“Well..” Bucky was gaping like a fish, “We got thrown overboard in a storm and I woke up in a pile of seaweed whilst you, it seems, got your rocks off…”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for my good friend NekoTiara. I hope adulting gets easier, and you enjoyed the smuts.  
> Also thanks to Gabby227.  
> ~  
> Constructive criticism, questions and anything else you might have for us is welcomed and appreciated.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Warm Water & A Hot Night : A Remix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466842) by [lokivsanubis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokivsanubis/pseuds/lokivsanubis)




End file.
